Boreholes are drilled into geologic formations to provide access to hydrocarbons in reservoirs. Completed boreholes, which may be referred to as wells, typically include many different types of well completion equipment and devices such as packers, valves and pumps for extraction of hydrocarbons. During operation, the well completion equipment and devices may be subject to vibration. Vibration may provide indication of operational status of the equipment and devices or it may provide indication of the environment to which the equipment and devices are subjected. Hence, it would be well received by the hydrocarbon production industry if reliable vibration sensors were developed to monitor vibration of the well completion equipment and devices for operational purposes or to improve reliability.